Flight Risk
by SadieKain72669
Summary: Katherine Pierce is on the run. The Winchesters are on a hunt. What will happen when their paths cross, will she run? or put her faith in two strangers. I don't own Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Rated M: Sexual content and more. Smut with a story.
1. The Elusive Katherine Pierce

Katherine knelt low her arms wrapped around her knees. **_What have I been reduced to? This?!_** Her thoughts bitter to how far she had sank **,** ** _People use to fear my name_** _,_ she peeked over the top of the battered desk as the footsteps retreated.

"Yeah," she muttered under her breath, "and stay out," Katherine stood and smoothed out her dirty skirt. "Ugh," she groaned. She crossed the small ramshackle room pulling a piece of ply wood someone thought would make a good wall. _**Genius.**_ She pulled the back pack from the hole where insolation probably was at some point in time.

She looked around the small dark abandoned office she had called home for the last few nights. She made her way down the hall pressing her fist to her mouth to stifle the cough the racked her chest. Footsteps echoed down the hall, too noisy to be vampires that she was sure of. She drew her gun, "Who-" She grabbed the wall coughing so hard her vision darkened around the edges. Her finger pulled the trigger as she was thrown off balance.

 _ **I need to sit down.**_ She looked for somewhere but her vision closed in on her like a black wall as the two men grabbed her pulling her gun from her limp fingers.

Her hearing came back before she was able to open her eyes.

"We should have just left," the deep voice whispered at the foot of her bed.

"They would have killed her, you heard those fangs talking!" Another man seemed to be trying to convince the other they had made a good choice. "They will come looking for her we can gank them,"

"We are hunting them! That's what we are doing here. Not protecting some girl who took a shot at you first chance she got!" the deeper one whispered harshly.

They were suddenly both silent a moment, "I know your awake,"

Katherine opened her eyes, "Good for you, Handsome" she rasped out forcing herself into a sitting position she realized she wasn't in the office building. And it was day light. "Where the hell am i?" she coughed wrapping on arm around her rib cage feeling like her lungs were going to blow right out of her chest.

"Hey, drink," The Taller one who was in desperate need of a haircut said handing her a bottle of water.

She took it only because it was sealed. She quickly unscrewed the cap and took a long drink downing half the bottle in one go. "Thanks," she said not sounding thankful. She wiped the corner of her mouth.

"Why were you shooting at us?" the Shorter one asked. **_Is he always this much of an ass or is it just me?_** Katherine arched her brow at him and rolled her eyes, "I am being followed I thought you were going to kidnap me," she said sarcastically and motioned around her, "Oh look, I was right," she said.

"We aren't kidnapping you," the big one said a goofy grin spread across his face, **_at least he is cute in a lost puppy kind of way._** "I'm Sam, This barrel of laughs is my brother Dean," Sam said.

Katherine eyed him his hand resting at the small of his back where she assumed it was wrapped around his gun, "I'm… Katherine," she said hesitating slightly. "Why am I here?" she asked.

"Answer for an answer" SSam said and she nodded, "You passed out after you shot at us," Sam said his hands in his pockets and leaned against the desk, His eyes combed her over like she was a meal on display.

"Sam," Dean Corrected him like a parent.

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed away from the desk crossing his arms over his broad chest. "So why are people following you?"

"I've made enemies, Obviously," She said and pushed few stands of her from her face, "Where are we? It smells," she said.

"Look who is talking," Sam chuckled.

"Easy, Sammy," Dean said, "How about you take a shower there should be some clothes about your size in the bed room upstairs," He said.

"Kidnap many girls?" Katherine asked.

"No, they belonged to a friend," he said the pain in his eyes said it was someone he loved.

"Thanks," she said and slowly stood.

"I'll show you," Sam said.

Katherine stood under the hot jets of water feeling it cleanse her skin the water burned but it felt amazing. She rinsed the days off combing her fingers though her long dark hair. She found a razor and shaved her legs longing to feel powerful again, **_it's the little things that matter_**. Once she was clean she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her chest tucking it under her arm using the second towel to dry her hair. and wiped the mirror off looking at her clouded reflection. She had bags under her eyes and her lips were slightly pale but some of her color had returned.

She pulled on the second hand jeans they fit her well. She pulled on the white tank top before the tan v-neck. **_Could be worse,_** She exited the bathroom.

Sam was just topping the stairs, "Dean worried you might have fallen downt he drain," he teased.

"What can I say? I don't get hot water often," she said pulling her wet hair over one shoulder.

"you clean up good," Sam said and quickly went on, "Bobby is gonna be back soon he is grabbing grub," he said.

"Cool," she said looking him over, he was tall dark and handsome but there was something off about him. "You ok? You're kind of… Strange?" she said.

Sam chuckled "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said. he continued to block her way past the bathroom.

"Highly unlikely, Pork chops," she said and tried to step around him.

"Pork chops? Really?" Sam asked side stepping into her way.

Katherine took a step back and crossed her arms, **_A year ago I could have torn you apart without chipping my nail polish._** "did no one tell you they went out of style a long time ago?" she said .

Sam took a step towards her making her step backwards into the bathroom. Katherine's breathing hitched in her chest. "You seem nervous," he said

Katherine's hand extended running her fingers between his buttons. "not at all, Sammy,"

A smile turned up the edges of his mouth as he stepped closer his hand on the side of her neck, "Don't call me that," he said.

"Make me," she challenge, and was rewarded as she had hoped. His hands grabbed her hips pushing her against the bathroom sink kicking the door closed. His lips captured hers when his fingers twisted in her hair pulling her head back. His lips burned down her throat sending shock waves straight to her groin she slid up on the sink working the buttons open on the front of his shirt.

He pulled her shirt and tank top over her head before she opened his shirt sliding it off his shoulders. She ran her slender finger down his chest over the strange tattoo just below his left collar bone. She couldn't comment on it before his mouth was on hers again. His hand yanked her bra down freeing her breasts. His mouth muffled her moan as he teased her breast tugging at her erect nipple. She felt him smile against her mouth pleased with himself his teeth tugged at her bottom lip making her core ache for his touch.

"Tell me how bad you want it," He rubbed her through her jeans taunting her.

"I don't beg," She said breathlessly sliding her hands up his perfectly sculpted sides.

He kissed the hollow under her ear and nipped at her ear, "You will," he half growled in her ear puling her off the sink dropping to his knee pulling her jeans off pushing her back against the sink. Katherine leaned on her hands as he put her leg over his shoulder kissing up her thigh biting softly, his fingers probed at her aching core. She pushed her hips forward moaning as he buried his face in her.

"Sam!" she gasped feeling his tongue probe her again and again. He hips rocked forwards against his mouth when she felt his lips leave her making a trail of kisses up stomach. He stood and kissed her throat pulling open his belt.

He hands took over opening his pants pushing them down enough to release him. He was hard her thick in her hand her fingertips barely touching as she stroked him, his tip against her belly. Sam lifted her onto the sink and kissed her mouth deeply pushing into her.

Katherine's head fell back in pleasure as he pushed into her over and over. He stretched her till shefelt like she would explode. She leaned back on her hands working her hips against him. Sam grabbed the back of her knees forcing them back. Opening her to him he was able to drive deeper into her.

She grabbed the back of his neck biting her lip hard to keep from crying out in pleasure. "Don't stop!" she begged and a smile spread across his lips "Told you," he said rubbing her clit in fast circles kissing her lips deeply.

She climbed higher till she shattered around him her walls milking his shaft tightening around him sent him over with her their bodies shaking slightly. Katherine gasped for breaths her lungs ached almost as much as between her legs.

Katherine and Sam Came down stairs together and there was an older man on the phone talking about salt and herbs she didn't bother trying to understand her legs still felt unstable.

"You look human again," Dean said when she walked in.

Katherine's face pinched like she smell something bad, "That's so not a compliment," she said.

"I thought you two got lost," Dean saw the coy smile on sams face and he groaned, "Really, Sam?"

"Don't blame me," Sam said with a laugh and grabbed a burger from the bag.

Katherine gasped, "Hey you started it," she said.

"Yeah and you finished," he said and she turned red.

Dean groaned, "Dude gross," he said and grabbed a beer.

"So am I allowed to leave?" She asked.

The older man joined them standing around the kitchen eating, "If you like, but from the look of you, I think you should stay, I'm Boddy by the way, " he said, "Sam, hands off," he said.

"Too late," Dean muttered. Katherine got the idea this was something he was known for. Didn't bother her, she had worse sex, for less.

"Balls!" Bobby snapped and grabbed his food and went to the cluttered desk, "she is like 18,"

Katherine laughed, "Not even close!" she said and dug into the food, she couldn't remember the last time she had real food.

"How old are you then?" Dean asked with his mouthful.

She swallowed her bite, "I could tell you, but you wouldn't believe me," she said.

"Katherine," Bobby mused and flipped though some stuff on his desk, "There as been demon chatter about a Kat Peirce," He said.

Katherine swallowed hard, "I'm sorry, did you just say demon?" she said, "Like vampires right?" she said.

"Yes but no, like Demons from hell," he said.

Katherine sat back, "Um, ok, what do they want with me?" She asked.

Bobby looked at her, "I'm not sure, they say you're a vampire turned human," Katherine nodded, "they want your soul," he said.


	2. Three is Company

Katherine laughed in disbelief, "You can't be serious, my soul?" she shook her head "This is insane," she said. **_And people say I need a straight jacket._**

"Well it's isn't often a vampire with as much blood on their hands as you have turns human," he said and took a drink.

"What do they want with my soul?"

They want to drag it to hell and roast it till there is nothing left but black smoke," Dean said running his hand over his hair.

Katherine looked around waiting for someone to laugh and tell her this was all some kid of sick joke. She rolled her eye, **_this shit only happens to me_** **,** she groaned internally. She stood from the table pacing over to the window, "So how are you going to protect me?" she asked.

Sam laughed, "Putting our asses on the line for someone who would have killed us without a thought a year ago? I don't think so,' he said.

"Seriously? You are going to pull that, I could still kill you 5 ways with a paper clip, Sammy," she said.

"Don't call me that," he retorted.

Katherine narrowed her eyes and looked from him to Dean, "Little help here?" she asked

"She is right, Sam," He said, "Whatever she did in the past she is human now," He said.

"I agree," Bobby said. "I have a contact about 600 miles south in Tulsa," he said. "He might be able to help you," He said.

"Fine, but I only fly first class," she said crossing her arms. The room exploded in laughter as they readied themselves to head out, "what's so funny?" she muttered.

Katherine sat in the back seat of the impala watching the trees, "You could have at least let me right in the front, I get car sick in the back seat," she said and looked at Sam sitting smugly in the front seat.

"Sorry, Princess," Sam smiled at her.

"I'm hungry do you at least have some food?" she asked.

"Duh," Dean said and tossed her a bag of chips.

"I said food, not packaged poison," she said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"It's super food," Dean said sounding almost offended at her criticism of the gas station food.

"Super disgusting, maybe," she said popping the bag open. She sniffed carefully at the top of the bag as if it might bite her, **_This CAN NOT be happening._** Of all the things she would sink to eating food that was 90% preservatives and 10% artificial flavors was not something she was prepared to do today, "I think I'd rather starve," she said holding it out between them.

Dean chuckled and shook his head reaching over his right shoulder dropping the bag in his lap eating some, "More for me, Sweetheart," He said.

Katherine picked at her finger nails, **_Have I really gotten so human?_** The nail was chipped around the edges and a few nails were broken. _Oh how the mighty have fallen._ "So will we be stopping soon?" She asked. Dean and Sam mirrored each other's exasperated looks, "What? You can seriously drive all night," She said. **_Please tell me I am not going to be stuck in this car for 14 hours._**

"Fine," Sam said after a few moment.

 ** _Thank God!_**

 ** _"_** There is a motel," Dean added taking a quick right into a gravel parking lot.

"Wait, Motel? With an M?" **_Ew._**

"You wanted to stop, princess, so we are stopping," he said pulling in front for the one level motel that looked like the last time it had customers was in the early 80's. Right after it was last cleaned.

"Here you go get the room we will get the bags," Dean Said handing her a credit card.

She looked at the card and laughed, "Alvin Buckner? Nice," she said and walked off, "Stop looking at my ass," she said without looking over her shoulder and instantly heard them both clear their throats.

The main office smelled like pot and stale cigarettes. **_So not promising,_** the chubby grey haired man behind the counter stamped out a cigarette in the tray, standing to greet her with a yellow grin, "Hello there, Purdy," he said, "What can I do for you?"

Katherine bit back bile that rose in her throat at the smell that came off him, "I need 2 rooms one a double," she said. **_Well I have always wondered how long I can hold my breath._**

"Right away ma'am," he said. **_One, Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi, Four Mississippi, "_** here you are," He said holding the keys out to her.

"Thanks," she said grabbing them from his hand before making her quick exit, "12 c and 12 d" She said to them walking down the covered side walk past blue doors and square windows till she came to the right doors. "I'll take C" she said handing Dean the key to their room.

"Alright," he said and opened the door taking the bags in the door.

Katherine looked around the small hotel room, **_Motel, Right._** She groaned looking at the tiny hair drier that hung on the wall, "Real useful," she muttered and walked to the bed pulling back the blankets. The sheets looked pretty clean. She heard a knock come from the door that joined her room with the one the Winchester's were in.

Katherine walked over to the door turning the dead bolt pulling it open, "Yeah?" She asked.

"Your bag," Dean said holding her overnight back out to her. There was something in his eyes. It didn't match the hard mask he held in place at all times.

 ** _If I have learned nothing else in my 500 years it's how to know a person at a glance._** "Thanks, Dean," she said.

"No problem," he said, "I'm going to make a food run you want anything?" he asked.

 ** _You're taking requests now? How sweet._** "Sure," she said and thought for a second, "Taco's they are kinda my favorite," she said

Dean chuckled giving her a smiled I sure made most girls go weak in the knees but it took more than a pretty face to get under her skin. "Alright, I'll be back in a bit," he said, "Might want to leave this unlocked, just in case there is an emergency," he said and closed the door on his side.

Katherine shut the door leaving it unlocked after a moment of hesitation. She headed straight for the bathroom praying for semi decent water pressure and was sorely disappointed.

She stayed under the stream of water till it ran cold, which took twice as long as she had even hoped for. She twisted her hair up in the towel pulling on her panties and an oversized t-shirt that she swiped from one of their rooms at the house.

Dean had just walked in her room when the barroom door opened. "How's the water pressure?" he asked.

"Somewhere between Shitty and Embarrassing," she said

"Shame," he said shaking his head.

"Smells amazing," she said pulling the container from the bag. **_Oh my God, Authentic!_** She opened the lid and dug in.

"Easy killer, no one is taking it away," he said popping open a beer.

"Can I get one?" she asked around a cheek full of food.

"Sure, as long as the chew and swallow," he said with a laugh setting a beer In front of her.

"Thanks, Dad," she said sarcastically and took a big gulp taking in over half of it in one go. She watched Dean sit across from her, he didn't see in a hurry to return to his brother. "So Sam is a bit of an ass," she said.

Dean laughed and shook his head, "a year ago no one would have believed you if you said that, Now I spend my days keeping my baby brother in line," he said tipping his bottle and took a quick drink.

"So what happened?" she asked and took a big bite.

"You really want to know?" he asked, and she nodded with her mouth full, "Hell," he said.

She coughed nearly choking, "Hell? Seriously?" she said.

Dean nodded. "Lucifer rode him into the cage and when Sam got pulled out, his soul didn't make the return trip," he said,

She shook her head swallowing her bit of food taking another bite, "that's intense," she said and finished off the last bite before taking the towel out of her hair, "Is that what I'm going to be like if I lose my soul? Just no humanity?" she said.

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "No," he said and finished off his beer grabbing another from the paper bag at his feet, "They send hell hounds after you,"

"Hell hounds?" **_He has got to be joking._**

"Yeah they are like the devils attack dogs," he said, His eyes went to a faraway place, "They hunt you, stalk you and rip you apart till you're a quivering pile of flesh and take your mangled soul to hell where it is strung up like meat for the fry. They peel you apart down there," he said.

Katherine watched the pain in his eyes dance in the burning hatred there. **_That's fucked up_** , "Sounds like you have firsthand experience," she said.

"I did, my brother was dying and I sold my soul, it happens," he said and took a drink.

"I see," she said and leaned forward, "Well that's not gonna happen to me, my hair doesn't do well in that kind of heat," she said and winked.

Dean smiled at her, **_God is he cute when he smiles_** , "Of course, we must protect your hair," he said picking up a lock of her hair, "Bald isn't a good look for you," he tickled her nose.

She swated at his hand a laughed softly and felt his hand caress her cheek. Katherine brought her eyes to his, Candy apple green, **_How is that even possible?_** He turned to her knees were between his and he leaned forward closing the small gap between them pressing his full soft lips to her.

She couldn't help herself when she leaned into him curling her fingers around his wrist. She gasped softly and he seized the opportunity. His tongue slipped passed her lips mixing his breath with hers. A softly moan broke past her lips making him smile breaking the kiss. Katherine stood and stepped to straddle his knees feeling his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him.

She sat on his lip her arms wrapped around the back of his shoulders, **_2 brothers. Do we see a pattern forming here?_** She couldn't deny twice the fun was awesome. Her warm full lips sent shivers down her spine as he worked his way up her throat his teeth nipped at her ear lobe making her moan softly pushing her hips against his harder.

She fingers gripped his short hair forcing his head back, kissing up his throat. She could remember when being this close with a man as an internal struggle not to just rip open their throat for her own pleasure. Now it was all pleasure. She slid her hand between them freeing him from the confines of his jeans stroking his hardening shaft.

Dean moaned the sound was deep and primal. His hands pushed her shirt up pulling it over her head quickly. Once her hand was working him over again his lips found her pulling her closer to him kissing up her throat. She pulled her panties to the side sliding herself onto him with a groan.

She worked her hips on him her head falling back as she rode him. Every nerve in her body seemed to be set of High in that moment cause all she could feel as him. His hands squeezing and pulling at her. His mouth locked with hers their heat burning hotter till she felt like she would turn to ash. "Dean, don't stop," she begged pressing her forehead to his.

The grin that broke across his face made her heart skip, "I wouldn't think of it, Darlin," he said and stood gripping her ass carrying her to the bed. Katherine wrapped her arms around him kissing him eagerly wanting to take in all of him.

She arched her back once he braced himself on the bed. She gripped the sheets as her body shook under him. Her hands gripped his shoulders. She lost count of how many times he sent her over the edge before she laid across the bed on her stomach in a mass of tangled bedding and clothes.

Her breathing was finally calming down when his hand slid up her back, "That was amazing," Dean said.

Katherine couldn't help but smile when his lips pressed against her shoulder. "It was," she said rolling up on her back puling the sheet over her. "Best I have had in a long time," she said running her fingers though her hair.

Dean smiled and kissed her lips softly, "I should let you u get some sleep," he said and slid out of bed.

"Yes you should" she said pulling the blanket over herself. "I'll take my wakeup call at 9" she said.

Dean laughed and grabbed his pants, "I'll see you at 7,"

"AM?!" she exclaimed and he was laughed and was gone.

Katherine groaned and rolled over not realizing how tired she was till she closed her eyes and couldn't seem to open them again.


	3. Road trip anyone?

When she woke the sun was barely peeking from behind the morning clouds. She saw is was just past 6 and groaned, **_not even worth going back to sleep._** She rolled out of bed running her fingers through her hair, **_need coffee._** She saw the sorry excuse for a coffee pot and rolled her eyes. "Starbucks it is," she said glad she hadn't given Dean the card back.

Katherine ventured out into the cool crisp morning her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She founds a coffee shop in walking distances and when she arrived she wasn't impressed. **_Ew._** She went inside and purchased a coffee trying to get out as fast as possible, **_can you catch homely? Hope not._**

She ducked out of the door as soon as her cup was in hand. When she arrived back at the hotel Dean was loading up the trunk, "Morning," She said.

"Oh hey, I was just about to come wake you," He said.

"Mm so sad I missed out," she said and tipped her cup back drinking the hot liquid inside.

"You're a bit of a bitch," Dean said.

Katherine laughed, "Thank you, I work very hard at it," she said and leaned against the open trunk, "when you have been around as long as I have, you learn that things and people come and go," she said.

"Not family," he said.

"Especially family!" she exclaimed and laughed, "God my parents disowned me when I was 17," she said

Dean looked at her, **_don't analyze me_**. His eyes probed into hers before she had to look away, "you just can't trust anyone," she said.

Dean lifted her chin when she looked away from him, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, not till we get this sorted," he said.

"Even if it gets you killed?" she asked, **_I am over 500 years old. How is this 30 year old man making me feel like a teenager again?_**

"Saving people, hunting things," he said and kissed her lips softly, "It's the family business, Sweetheart," he said.

Katherine bit her lip and shook her head, "Don't call me sweetheart," she said and headed for her hotel room.

"I'll get right on that, Sweetheart," he said.

"Stop staring at my ass,"

"Make me," he said,

 ** _Feisty one, Mr. Dean Winchester._** "Don't tempt me, baby," she said and closed the door to her room behind her.

 ** _You know better, this so didn't end well last time, but it's just a little fun._** Sam knocked on the door ending her mental debate. "Hey, Sam, I'm just about packed," She said and zipped up her bag.

"Good, I just wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Well, you're doing well so far," she said and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"My brother and I aren't going to let a girl come between us," he said.

Katherine laughed, "Oh sweetie we had sex, we didn't get engaged," she said.

"I'm aware," he said and half smiled. "But I know you slept with him,"

"Oh there was no sleeping," she said.

Sam leaned against the table, "If this is a game," he said.

"A game? No. Fun? Oh yes," she said and grabbed the handle of her bag.

"If you can't handle it I understand," she said, "Not everyone can do the casual thing," she headed for the door.

Sam grabbed her arm, pulling her and inch from him "Oh I can handle it, I just want to make sure we are clear here," he said.

Katherine looked up into his deep eyes. **_And I thought I was empty inside._** "Good," she said and kissed his lips hard.

Before she could pull away Sam's hand slid around the back of her neck kissing her deeply, **_Soul or not he knows what he is doing._**

"Load up, Sammy!" Dean Yelled from the adjacent room. He walked in just as they broke the kiss. "Hate to break up this gag fest but we have to get going,"

"I don't gag," she said and walked out. It took them both a second before they followed her out of the hotel room. She dropped her bag in the trunk. "Do I get front seat this time?" she asked.

They exchanged glanced and Sam sighed, "Fine," he said.

"Perfect," she said and climbed in the front seat.

Dean smiled at his brother's annoyance as he folded himself into the back seat. "Another 8 hours and we should be there," Dean said and turned over the ignition.

"Let's get this freak show on the road," she said kicking off her shoes.

* * *

They weren't 2 hours in before Katherine started getting restless, "I hate being in the car it's so boring," she said her legs in Dean's lap.

"So entertain yourself," Dean said

"See I would but I don't think you would like me fucking your brother in the back seat," she said.

Sam laughed, "I wouldn't"

"On second thought, don't do that," Dean said his eyes darting to the rearview mirror at his brother.

"I thought not," she said.

"Is sex the only way you know how to entertain yourself?" Dean asked.

"Isn't it the best?" **_Duh._**

"She's isn't wrong," Sam said.

Dean shook his head, "well you cause use this time to learn,'

Katherine sighed and moved her foot slight feeling him twitch to life.

"Stop that," Dean warned grabbing her ankle.

Katherine sighed and watched the signs fly by for a few second. **_Or I could have fun torturing them,_** her hand slid between her legs over her pants.

"Seriously, Katherine?" Dean asked.

"What?" she asked innocently feeling herself get wet.

She glanced back at Sam. "How about you, do you want me to stop?" she asked.

Sam eyed her hand then sat back, "I can't see the good stuff from back here anyway," he said.

Katherine could feel how hard Dean was, **_oh if we were alone_** , "Doesn't seem to bother, Sammy," she said sliding her hand up her stomach.

"Well, good for Sam," he said.

"Dude, a hot chick is about to masturbate in your front seat, shut up and enjoy the show," Sam said.

"It doesn't bother you there is another dude in the same space,"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "You are such a prude," she said pulling her shirt over her head. "You have both fucked me, why act like you haven't," she said.

Dean glanced sideways at her then at Sam, "Your dick better stay put up," Dean said.

"Right back at you," Sam said.

Katherine smiled and leaned forwards and unhooked her bra letting it drop to the floor board. She could feel their eyes on her and she slid off her jeans "You can touch if you like," she said rubbing her clit softly.

Dean's hand dropped from the wheel to her thigh. Sam's hand reached over the seat and cupped her breast tugging at her nipple.

Katherine moaned and arched her back she slid 2 fingers into her wet folds, "Mm," she looked at the hunger in their eyes. **_Men, they are so easy._** When dean's eyes were on the road she gave Sam a questioning look. He eyed her and nodded.

"Dean," she said softly and sat forward and touched his chest, "I think you should pull over," she said.

"What? No," Dean said.

Katherine kissed his neck her hand sliding of his lap, "fine but I need a bit more than my hand can provide," She said and grabbing Sam's wrist pushing his hand lower till his fingers pushed into her. She moaned seductively cupping her breast.

It only took a few seconds before the felt the car slow down and pull off the road into one trees. **_Like taking candy from a baby,_** she smiled and climbed out of the passenger seat. "You coming?" she asked and leaned on the hood.

"How is this going to even work," Dean asked, "We're brothers," he said.

"Twin sister do it all the time, and not even ask you to fuck with him" she said and kissed deans lips.

His hands grabbed her bare ass kissing her back deeply.

Katherine felt Sam move behind her kissing her throat. **_Of all the things I made the Salvatore's do, this should have been one of them,_** Katherine felt Dean's lips trail down the other side of her throat. She turned her ass to Dean, who leaned against the Impala. Her mouth found Sam's pushing his jacket off and worked open the buttons on his shirt.

She stepped from between them taking jacket off him pushing his shirt over his head.

She dropped to her knees in front of Dean unzipping his jeans and released his erection. Katherine stroked him looking up at him through long lashes. "See Dean it's good," she said her tongue sliding up his shaft, "Sam, come here," she said grabbing his belt directing him beside Dean against the Impala. "Get them opened for me," she said taking Dean into her mouth.

Once Sam Had his pants down enough she took him into her mouth. Sam moaned softly letting his head tip back.

Dean watched her. She saw his hand encircle his shaft. **_Is that enjoyment I see?_** She took Sam deep in her throat again and again watching their faces.

She stood and they each grabbed a hip and pulled her against them. She could tell that neither of them fought it any more. They gave into her was ease. Their mouths found her throat

"I want you so fucking bad right now," they both whispered almost at the same time in opposite ear.

Katherine smiled and kissed them both a moment, "Then have me," she said and Dean grabbed her ass leaning against his car. She grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him closer, "Stay close, Sammy," she said and he stepped closer till she felt his erection pressing against her ass. She moaned as Sam entered her needing the lubrication. She smiled and kissed dean's lip before she lowered herself onto Dean. Her head fell back against Sam's shoulder.

Sam's hands groped up her ribs to her breasts. He pushed into her ass as she rode Dean slowly. She grabbed the back of Sam's head kissing him deeply. She worked her hips on them felling Dean's mouth on her neck the moaned as she rode them harder.

 ** _Holy Shit they are going to tear me in half,_** Katherine moaned breaking the kiss grabbing Dean's shoulder. She was glad for Sam's strong arm around her he guided her as she picked up her pace. "Fuck!" She cried.

Dean took her nipple in his mouth tugging on it with his teeth.

 ** _More please!_** "Don't stop," she begged and felt herself about to cum.

They both plowed her harder sending her screaming over the edge.

Katherine felt them fill her as they came, "Yes," she moaned softly and crumpled against Dean's chest trying to catch her breath Sam slid out of her. She could hear him grabbing his close.

Dean let her catch her breath before he set her on her feet, "That was kind of amazing," he said.

Katherine smiled, "My boys, how could it not be?" she said and kissed his lips softly before she pulled her panties and her shirt on "You can take front, I need a nap," she said Grabbing Sam's jacket, "I need a blanket," she said.

Sam pinned her against the rear passenger door, "Anytime," he said and kissed down her throat giving her goose bumps before she slid into the backseat using her jeans as a pillow.

Dean and Sam both dressed in silence and took their seat before continuing down the road.

After she fell asleep Dean and Sam exchanged looks and laughed, "Well at east we know how to shut her up," Sam said.


	4. A real bad boy can be a real good Man

Katherine woke in darkness the car still raced down the road, "Sleeping beauty is finally awake," Sam said as she sat up.

"How long was I out?" she asked running her fingers though her hair.

"6 hours we were enjoying the silence," Dean teased and Kathrine rolled her eyes. "Are we almost there I need to pee," she said.

"We are going to get a hotel in Tulsa which is about 5 more miles,"

Katherine unrolled her jeans and pulled them on. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Can we get an actual hotel?" she asked.

Dean sighed, "Fine," he said.

* * *

Katherine dropped her bag on the Pastel blanket on the bed. **_It was a nice hotel, Kind of. At least there is no smell._** Katherine stretched her back feeling a little stiff. "Your car could use some improvements," she said.

Dean looked at her as if she had just insulted his family's honor, **_touchy_** , "There is nothing wrong with my baby," he said grabbing a beer.

Katherine arched her brow, "Your baby? You aren't one of those guys who is like obsessed with his car are you?"

Sam burst out in laughed sitting at the table, "Oh that is putting it mildly," he said.

Dean glared at both of them, "She is a classic," he said and stanched his keys from the table, "I'm going to grab food, please have clothes on when I get back," he said.

Katherine eyes Sam, **_easier said than done, "_** I don't make promises I can't keep," she said.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out.

Katherine dropped on the foot of the bed laying back, "How do you spend so much time in the car?"

Sam chuckled, "You get used to it," he said.

Katherine had her eyes closed but she could feel his eyes on her, **_Can he really be unsatisfied? Am I losing my touch?_** Katherine feel hands sliding up her stomach. She smiled not opening her eye, "How can you still want more?" she teased, "You must be part robot," she said and his lips brushed her throat.

"I know Dean thinks the threesome was weird, but he is wrong,"

Katherine finally opened her eyes and his face was inches from hers, "You liked it, didn't you, Sammy," she said running her finger down his neck.

Sam smiled grabbing her waist, "I did," he said.

"I'm glad, but I'm not a windup toy, baby," she said and sat up. She turned and stood grabbing her bag, putting a few feet between them before she turned to face him, "maybe later though," she teased and went into the bathroom closing the door.

"Fucking Tease," She heard Sam groan and she laughed.

When Katherine finally exited the bathroom she had on her volley ball shorts and a tank top, **_oh now you're doing it on purpose._** Her face washed and her night routine done she could relax and eat. "What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Burgers but I figured you would bitch about that so I got you like some sort of chicken taco," he said handing it to her.

Katherine peeked inside, **_looks edible._** "I'm pretty sure it's a chicken flat bread," she said and sat on Dean's bed.

"You sure you don't want your own room?" Dean asked.

 ** _Trying to get rid of me?_** "Do you want me to get my own room?" she asked.

"No I just figured you might," he said.

"I'm fine, Dean," she said grabbing the remote. Katherine flipped through the channels till she found something that didn't make her want to rip her hair out.

She slid her legs under the blanket feeling a chill. The light on the table flickered, **_what is that smell?_** Katherine watched as Sam and Dean Sprang to their feet.

In a split second Katherine was yanked off the bed by an iron grip, "Don't move!" A woman snarled pressing a knife to Katherine's throat.

"My god, bitch you need a shower," Katherine's nose wrinkled.

"You might want to be easy with the insults, Kat," she said forcing Katherine's chin up with the knife. **_This bitch is going to die._**

"Don't you hurt her!" Dean Snarled his gun pointed at the Black eyed bitch behind her.

"That's for the king to decide, I'm sure he will be please to know I found her with the hardy boys,"

There voices faded out as Katherine's eyes darted to everything in her reach. She needed something. Her eyes settled on the pen on the night stand. **_Better than nothing._** Dean saw what she was going for _._ "Let her go you fucking cunt," Dean snapped. Katherine reached quickly then the woman pointed the knife at Dean. Katherine ducked quickly when the woman took a swing at her. She stabbed the pen into her rib cage hitting her lung with precision knocking her to the side. Since Katherine took the blood soaked pen with her the demon's lung collapsed.

"Katherine!" Sam said tossing a knife that looked like the handle was made of some sort of bone.

Katherine turn snatching the knife from the air pinning the woman down, "I don't like being grabbed. Want to know what I really hate?" Katherine asked pushing the knife to the woman's throat using her knees to pin her shoulders down. "I don't like being threatened," she said and smiled dragging the blade across her throat spraying Katherine who sat on her chest. She watched the woman's skin flash with light from inside of her behind her bones.

Katherine watched the light fade from her eyes, **_oh how I have missed that_**. She stood looking at herself in the mirror her lips and face speckled with blood. In that moment she finally saw the Katherine she was. She was strong. She saw their faces in the reflection. Both their faces a mix of amazement, arousal and shock.

"You just kicked a demon's ass… With a pen," Dean said.

Katherine smiled wiping the knife on her shirt, "Oh that was hardly a challenge," She said and looked at the woman on the floor, "I assume you can handle that?" she said tossing the knife to the bed. Pulling her tank top off, she walked to the sink using the shirt as a rag to clean the blood off her skin.

Sam and Dean wrapped the body and quickly got it into the trunk where they could take it to be buried.

After great effort she blood continued smearing so she decided to take a shower. She grabbed one of Dean's white t-shirt since she was out of clean clothes. **_God he smells good,_** she quickly showered while they were gone.

Her adrenaline pumped still, even after her shower. She ran her fingers though her hair walking out of the bathroom, "There is the warrior princess," Sam said.

Katherine smiled, "Told you I wasn't some delicate flower," she said.

Dean handed her a beer, "you earned this," he said.

 ** _Thanks for the piss water,_** "Thanks," She said taking the beer and taking a drink. "So that was a demon? I'm kind of disappointed," she said.

"That was a pretty low level demon," Dean said taking a seat on his bed, "Might not have been working alone," he said.

"One of us should go see if there are any other demons in the area," Sam said.

Dean looked Katherine up and down standing there in his t-shirt, "You go, and I'll stay here,"

"Not a chance," Sam laughed.

"Shall we handle this like adults?" Dean asked and looked at his brother.

 ** _Please be shirtless mud wrestling._** Katherine prayed but dean stood and held his fist out to his brother.

They bounced their fists in the air three times before Sam flattened his hand and Dean extended 2 fingers.

"Fuck," Sam burst and grabbed his jacket, "I'll be back later," he said and eyes them before grabbing Dean's keys

"That's considered settling things like adults?" she asked.

Dean laughed, "It works," he said and sat back on his bed putting his feet up.

Katherine rolled her eyes, **_they are children_**. She bit her lip, "That was the most fun I have had in a long time," she said. Her skin still felt like it was buzzing.

Dean smiled, "I was worried at first, but I must say, you impressed me, Miss Pierce," he said.

Katherine smiled walking over to him. Dean grabbed her waist as she straddled his lap, "Did I? You should have seen before," she said his hand slid up her ass freezing in place when he realized she wasn't wearing panties.

"Are you wearing only my shirt?" he asked.

Katherine smiled looking at her body then him, "Is that a problem for you?" and asked and slid off his lap sitting on the bed beside him.

"Not at all," He said and cleared his throat.

* * *

They watched some TV drinking beer till Sam got back after mid night looking exhausted. "No demons in town but I whipped up some hex bags just to be safe," he said handing them each one.

Katherine looked at the fist sized pouch, "What the hell is it?" she asked,

"It hides you from demons," He said.

Katherine looked it over and set it on her bag, "It's tacky," she said and yawned.

"Let's get some shut eye," Dean said shutting off the lamp.

Sam got into his bed and looked at Katherine, "Sorry, not the cuddling type," he said.

Dean slid over in his bed, "Come on" he said and smiled.

Katherine slid under the covers pulling her hair to the side tucking her arm under her pillow. Within seconds she heard Sam's snoring **_Can he just sleep instantly?_** She sighed softly wishing it was so easy.

Dean's arm slid around her pulling her against his chest. **_This is nice._** She couldn't deny she liked being held. What girl doesn't? Katherine smiled feeling his breath against the back of her neck. Her fingers tangled with his.

They didn't speak she faced Sam's bed seeing the steady rise and fall of his breathing. She pushed her hips back slightly trying to get comfortable.

"Easy," he said, "I am all too aware you could remove one piece of clothing and be naked," he whispered softly.

Katherine bit her lip _**is the lust i sense, Mr. Winchester?**_ "You act as if I don't keep you satisfied," she whispered in return.

"You have no idea how wrong you are, I just have a big appetite," he said. "Not all of us are old enough to be in a museum," He kissed her neck sliding his hand down her stomach.

"It's not my fault you like them older," she said reaching behind her sliding her hand over his ass as she pushed her's against him.

Dean's hand slid between her legs and teasing her clit.

Katherine moaned softly and Sam stirred but didn't wake.

"Shhh," Dean breathed against her skin and pulled her shirt off.

Katherine bit down on her lip as Dean's fingers worked on her clit, she was sore but she didn't care.

Dean could feel she was swollen when he slid 2 fingers into her. He kicked off his bed pants pushing up against her ass, Katherine rolled over facing him in the dark. Dean grabbed the back of her knee pulling her knee over his hip.

She gripped his shoulder. Her mouth pressed to his when he pushed into her to keep quiet. It wasn't ravenous like it had been, in this moment she really saw Dean for who he really was, his mask slipped and his sweet nature poured out she could feel it in the way his hands touched her with such care.

Katherine looked at his face as the pushed into her slow and deep, **_I'm sure the ladies but fall hard for this one._** He smiled at her making her heart fluttered involuntarily, "Dean," She moaned softly as a breath.

Dean pushed her hair from her face and kissed her deeply.

They laid there doing what Katherine could only describe as making love. Her body felt like it would burst her limbs numb as she clung to his chest riding him slowly. "I'm so close," she gasped against his throat.

"Yes baby," He whispered in her ear pulling her mouth to his as they came. Her heart raced she fell on her stomach on the bed beside him. Dean leaned over and kissed her shoulder softly. Their skin slightly damp with sweat the air in the room thick with it.

Katherine tried to catch her breath as her pulled her close. She turned and laid against his chest tangling their legs together.

"Goodnight," Dean said softly.

Katherine laughed quietly, "It's like 3 Am," she said seeing the clock.

Dean looked for himself not believing, "Shit," he said and kissed her for head, 'Time flies, huh," he said.

Katherine Laughed and kissed his chest softly and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Cut me off a piece of that

Katherine heard movement around her before she opened her eyes, "Don't you ever sleep," she groaned sitting up. Once her eyes focused she realized both of them had stopped and were staring at her. Katherine looked down and noticed the blanket around her hips leaving her bare from the hips up her long messy curls hung over her breast, **_Ugh, take a picture it will last longer,_** Katherine rolled her eyes sliding off the bed pulling on her panties.

"Really, Dean?" Sam laughed softly and they resumed packing.

Dean smiled, "It was good too," he said.

Once they were dressed and packed they headed to the local pancake house for breakfast after Katherine demanded food not from a bag.

The hostess sat them at a table in the back. Katherine looked over then menu happily, "I am starving," she said crossing her knees. She felt a hand on her thigh under the table. She glanced between them but they both looked at their menus.

Dean's eyes flicked up and looked back down, **_what are you doing to me, Dean Winchester?_** She couldn't deny her heart skip a beat before her eyes went back to the page.

"When can I get for you today?" the bubbly waitress asked

"I'll get the Buttermilk pancakes extra bacon, fruit salad, and 3 eggs, over easy, and strawberries" she said.

"Girl after my own heart," Dean joked handing the waitress his menu, "I'll have the same no fruit though," he said.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Chicago Omelet, hash browns," he said simply and sipped his coffee.

"So I got a message back about that buddy of Bobby's finally," Dean said not sounding happy about it.

"And?" Katherine asked.

"He was in a hunting accident, He is in surgery now," he said

Sam sighed, "SO we came all this way for nothing?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, "No, not for nothing," he said. "We just need information from him we can talk to him tomorrow," Dean said.

Katherine sighed, "So we have to spend more time in Tulsa, great," she said, **_I guess it could be worse,_** "I'm not staying cooped up in that damn room," she said.

Dean and Sam both exchanged annoyed looks, **_I saw that_** , "It's not safe for you to just be walking round town. What if someone recognized you?" Dean asked.

Katherine laughed, "Someone in Tulsa? Recognize me? Right," She shook her head.

"This isn't a joke Kat," Dean said.

Katherine sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. Come with me then, to protect me," she said with a shrug, **_come on, Dean-O,_** Katherine could see he was about to say no. She decided it might be better to try a different tactic. She leaned forward slightly her eyes down at the table. She looked at him through her lashes with deep chocolate brown eyes, "Please, baby," she said, **_are those tears brimming? Of course, I can cry on cue, duh,_** "I've been so bored, just for an hour or so," She said.

Dean's eyes darted to Sam for help, "Naw, bro, I'm not taking her in public," Sam said with an amused chuckle.

"Please," She said giving him her sweetest smile.

Dean groaned caving, "Fine," he said through his teeth.

 ** _Katherine Peirce 1 Winchesters Zero, Dean is so wrapped._** Katherine smiled "Thank you," she said and the waitress came with their food a few minutes later effectively ending the conversation for the moment.

Katherine ate her food for a moment before looking at them, "So what all do you two know about me?" She asked, **_if I'm going to trust them I have to know what they know._**

Sam looked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Katherine sighed and looked at them, "you know who I was when I told you my name, so what do you know about me?" she asked.

"Enough," Dean said.

"Like," Katherine pressed.

Dean sighed and looked at her, "Like you are old, like really old, couple centuries, at least,"

"Close, I'm almost 600, I know looking good for my age," she said.

"You are almost 600 years old, seriously?" Sam asked.

Katherine cocked an eye brow at him, "Could you not look at me like I just grew a second head?" she said, and looked back at Dean, "What else?" She asked taking a bite.

Dean swallowed the bite he was working on before speaking, "Not a lot, you were on the run from some hybrid I don't even want to think about , left a trail of bodies in your wake that makes jack to ripper jealous," He said.

Katherine nodded slightly, "Yup, that's basically it in a nut shell," she said with a smile, **_they don't really know what they have stepped in with me do they?_**

"Anything you care to add?" he asked.

Katherine smiled and shook her head, "not a chance," she said and finished her food.

Once they were finished and paid, they headed out of the restaurant. Katherine looked around seeing what could have been a pretty decent mall, "Come on," she said heading across the street.

Dean quickly caught up with her, "Are you seriously going to drag me around the mall?" he asked.

Katherine smiled, "Only for a little while," She teased, **_oh poor thing._**

Dean groaned pulling the glass door open for her, "Age before beauty," he said with a cocky smile.

Katherine gasped, **_did he just- Yup,_** "Jerk,"

"Bitch,"

"Thank you," she said and looked around at the well-lit building teaming with people, "you have those credit cards right?" she asked.

"Yeah? But we can't go on a shopping spree we travel light," he said.

"Well if I'm going to be running for my life again with Supernatural hunters I'm going to need better shoes," she said, **_Men how do they get through the day?_** "Come on. Dean this way," she said grabbing his hand pulling him towards the shoe store but it was a bit of a walk.

Their hands didn't separate they walked hand and hand down the upper level of the busy mall, "Why won't you tell us anything about you?" he asked.

Katherine looked at him, "What you don't like a little mysteries?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head looking ahead of them as they walked, "I just don't like secrets, not when it's people I have to trust," he said and looked at her, "Secrets get people killed,"

Katherine chewed it over a moment, "You don't want to know Dean," She said.

He pulled her to a stop, "Hey," he said, "you can always tell me anything," he said.

Katherine looked into his eyes a moment, **_God, could he be more perfect? Strong, hot and sensitive? "_** Look, Dean my parents disowned me at 17 I lived the best I could for 2 years until I met the Mikelson's, Klaus needed me human so I changed that," she said with a shrugged it off, "I did what I did to survive, I'm no ashamed," she said. Katherine headed into the shoe store ending the conversation.

They were in the dressing rooms at forever 21 when the lights started flickering, "I'm so sorry I've been trying to get management down here all day," the sales woman said tapping the frosted shade. Dean busted open the door, "we have to go, Kat," he said.

"Not so fast," The Sales woman said her eyes turned black a moment.

"What the fuck?" Katherine said and someone grabbed her from behind pulling her from Dean's grasp, "Dean!"

"Get your hands off her!" Dean lunged at the Man whose arms held Katherine.

"You Winchesters," The woman said and Dean went flying into the mirror.

There was sharp pain in the back for Katherine's head before everything went dark.

Katherine woke with the sharp realization she had been knocked out, **_Ah my fucking head,_** "Dean?" She tried to reach for her head but her hands were bound.

"Hello, Darling," The man said stepping forward from the shadows. He was dressed nicely his suit tailored to his full frame. "I was wondering when you would wake up,"

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Currently? Far away" he said with a please smile, "Don't worry I have prepared our very best for you in hell, Katarina,"

"Who the hell are you," she said **_God this guy like hearing himself talk more than I do,_**

"Name's Crowley, King of Hell," He said

"The Winchesters will find me," she said.

Crowley laughed and circled her a moment, "Oh I'm counting on it sweetheart, they have something I need," he said

Katherine rolled her head from side to side feeling stiff, "why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why me?" she asked.

"Your special," he said as if she should know, "you have more blood on your hand's then most people I know, and that is saying something," he said, "Once soulless Vampire, now mortal human," he said.

Katherine looked around but the light over her was so dim it was hard to see much of the room. **_There has got to be way out of here._** "So why aren't we in hell now? Why wait?" she asked.

Crowley eyed her and smiled, "you know a lot of things about a lot of people," he said.

"Not a chance," she said and Crowley's eyes went dark, "Now now, that isn't what I want to hear," he said. Katherine could feel her heart racing in her chest but her face stayed neutral. The back of Crowley's hand connected with Katherine's cheek, **_not the fucking face,_** "Better be careful, Dean and Sam like my face," Katherine let her head hang a moment till she felt him move closer, "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said.

Katherine spit a mouth full of blood at him, **_come on Dean!_** She knew he would come for her she just had to stay strong, "Baby, I've been around a long time, I'm not an easy one to crack,"

Crowley chuckled amused by her confidence, "All the more fun for me," he said grabbing a knife from the inside of his jacket, "Are you sure you don't want to just tell me?"

Katherine straightened her spine, "When I get out of here, I plan on bathing in your blood," she said.

Crowley smiled walking over to her, "at least buy me dinner first," he said.

Katherine bit her lip hard her fists balled when his knife slid across the skin on her forearm. It wasn't until he began filet the skin that she screamed, "Fuck!" she fought the ropes but they held her tight.

Crowley held up a 6 inch strip of skin that was previously attached to her body, "look at that," he said and tossed it into the medal tin, "there plenty of skin left sweet heart.

Katherine felt the tears streaming down her face as her eyes lifted to his, "Fuck you," she said Crowley grabbed her throat and pressed the tip of the knife just under Katherine's eye socket, "Maybe I'll take this next," he said and the blade sliced down her face to her mouth making her scream again blood poured into her mouth.

"How are they going to like this pretty face now," He said in her ear, he stepped back.

Katherine's breaths came in gasps, "Just let me go," she managed under her breath, it was no use to act tough now, everything hurt. Katherine felt Crowley's Fist knocking her head back and forth till she lost consciousness.

 ** _3 Days later_**

Katherine sat on the floor against the wall in her panties. She wasn't sure how long she had been there but she felt like it had been weeks. Her arms burned and throbbed with in a puddle of her own blood some of it had already dried to the floor. **_Just one more hour,_** her eyes opened in the dim light, **_what I wouldn't do for a glass of water,_** her fingertips to the slice on her cheek it was on fire, she scrambled to the corner hearing the door open, "Please just stop" she begged again.

Crowley smiled and looked at her, "We can stop anytime you want," he said.

Katherine looked at her arms that were nearly stripped clean he had started on her back the day before, "I'm not telling you a fucking thing, you pompous prick," She received a hard fist across her cheek knocking her on her stomach on the floor.

Suddenly they weren't alone, another demon came in grabbing her off the floor, "Don't move," he said forcing her on the table on her stomach pinning her chest and shoulders down, **_No, Please. Dean where the fuck are you_**. She screamed feeling his knife starting on the skin on her back.

It felt like eternity before he stopped again. It wasn't until Katherine stopped screaming that she heard the alarm, "Bollocks," Crowley's muttered before wiping his hand. Katherine could hear the commotion down the hall through the open door, "Fucking, Winchesters,"

Katherine wanted to move but her body shook, "Dean," she whispered softly and felt Crowley lean in close, "Don't get too excited love, they will be dead soon enough," he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," She managed.

Katherine listened to the lock slide into place after they closed the door. She wasn't sure how long she was lying there, but the next thing she knew a hand was on her face.

"Come on, Kat, Please don't be dead," Dean said.

Katherine managed to get her eyes to open again, "Took you long enough," she said weakly.

A relieved smile broke across his face, **_has he always been this beautiful?_** "I'm going to get you out of here, baby," he said helping her up, "Can you walk?"

Katherine shook her head, "I don't think so," she said.

Dean finally looked at her entire body and saw the pieces of missing flesh, "I'm going to fucking kill him,"

"No,"

What?"

Katherine looked at him, "I want to kill him," she said.

Dean lifted her into his arms apologizing every time his arm touched her exposed raw flesh, "Sam! Come on!" he yelled.

Katherine went in and out from the pain, **_I'm going to die,_** and she didn't know how much longer she would survive. Her heart beat already felt slow in her chest from blood loss. "Dean," She whispered and everything went black.


	6. Damaged Goods

When her eyes opened again she winced at the bright sunlight coming through the window. She laid on her stomach a moment before trying to push herself up but as soon as she moved her arm she screamed. The skin on her beck screamed at her.

"Let me help you," Sam said coming in the room.

Katherine accepted his help so she was in a sitting position on the side of the bed, she saw the tall glass sitting on the nightstand filled with cool water. Katherine grabbed it and drank it down quickly.

"Easy," He said and smiled leaning against the window sill.

Katherine looked up at him, "you seem different," she said.

Sam crossed his arms and nodded, "Yeah, that's what I've heard," he said.

"Heard?"

"I, uh, I got my soul back. Well Dean did,"

Katherine looked at him, "How long was I gone?"

"5 days"

"Only 5 day?" she asked

"Dean tried like hell to find you but he need my soul back to so doing both slowed him down a little, I'm so sorry about that," he said.

Katherine noticed he never looked up from staring at the floor, **_did they make him retarded? "_** You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah you're just kind of naked,"

Katherine looked down seeing her bandaged arms and her naked torso spotted with bruises, covered only by the wrap that squeezed her broken ribs, "Nothing you haven't seen before," She said.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her surprised, "Seriously?"

Katherine laughed softly but stopped when she ribs protested, "Yeah seriously,"

"I just fingered you and Dean,"

"Oh me and Dean are pretty hot and heavy too," she said, "You really don't remember?" she asked. Sam shook his head. Katherine ran her hand though her hair, "You want to grab me a shirt?"

"Sam, I got it" Dean said walking in with her bag.

Sam gave her a kind smile and he walked out of the room.

"Dean," Katherine said softly looking at him as he walked around the foot of the bed. She caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection before Dean stepped blocking her, "My face," she said. Her hand lifted to the clean wound held closed with 7 butterfly bandages.

Dean held out a long sleeve white button up, "you are going to be fine I promise," he said.

Katherine sighed **_I look like scar face, How the fuck is that going to be okay?_** Katherine didn't say a word as she slipped the shirt on carefully.

Dean knelt in front of her as she started the buttons with trembling fingers. He pushed her hands out of the way doing the buttons for her, "Cas, will be here soon to heal you," he said.

Katherine looked at him, "Cas?"

"Castiel, he is an angel," He said.

Katherine arched her eye brow, "Like a real one? Like God, Angel?"

Dean nodded, "Yup that's the one," he said and helped her to her feet when she tried to stand.

"I'm starving," she said.

"I can bring you food,"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "No, I have been locked in a room for as long as I can handle,"

"Do you want to put on pants?"

Katherine was moving slowly towards the door, **_worried I might feel embarrassed?_** "No, I'm fine," she said.

Dean placed a hand on the small of her back carefully, making sure she kept her balance.

Katherine stopped at the top of the stairs, "Dean," She said, stopping him as well placing a hand on his arm, "Thank you," she said, "I don't know how much longer-"

Dean stopped her, pressing his lips to hers softly for a second and ran his thumb over her untouched cheek, "Don't say it, you are fine and safe, I'll never let anyone hurt you again," he said promised.

 ** _Well, isn't he just perfect,_** Katherine looked at him a moment standing at the top of the stairs before giving him a smile and working her way down stairs. Katherine sat down at the table in Bobby's dirty kitchen.

"Good to see you up," Bobby said placing her a bowl of soup and some crackers on the table, "I'm guessing you haven't eaten since you got taken to you need to keep it light," he said giving her some water.

 ** _Are they this nice to everyone? It's kinda weird._** Katherine smiled at him weakly, "Thanks, Bobby," She said and dug in. She tried to eat slowly but her hunger took over and before she knew it the bowl was empty.

"That was still hot," Bobby teased and put her another can in the pot to be warming up.

"Kat," Dean said walking in from the office, "Cas is here," he said.

 ** _Finally_** , "Okay I'm coming," She said.

"No need," A deep voice came from behind Dean, and he stepped out of the way. Castiel. **_Whoa, he is kinda sexy,_**

"I will take you some where private I must see them to know what I'm dealing with. Katherine nodded and he touched 2 fingers to her forehead and in an instant she was sitting on the side of the bed facing the window, "May I see them?" he asked.

Katherine nodded and took her shirt off, Castiel averted his eyes when she was in her panties and walked around her behind her, **_well isn't he a gentleman._**

Katherine bit her lip as he started peeling off her bandages. "I'm so sorry if I'm hurting you," Castiel said. **_if this didn't hurt so bad I'd laugh at that,_** "Well after having my skin peeled off by a bastard who likes hearing himself talk more then I do, I can handle a little tape," she said.

Castiel finished removing them quickly, "I can see how this wouldn't be so bad after that,"

Katherine wondered what her back looked like, **_just look in the mirror_** , she glanced to the side at the mirror on the dresser at the foot of the bed. **_Oh my God,_** her heart dropped to her butt when she saw where pieces of her flesh were gone.

"I don't know how you survived," He said

Katherine looked at his reflection his face was pinched with concern, "What?"

"Your wounds are very extensive, especially the one on your face, it has already begun to heal on its own," he said, "Last year I could have fixed you up without an issue, but I'm still weak," he said regretfully, "I didn't tell Dean because he said you need my help," He said and sat on the window sill in front of her.

Katherine was shocked by his appearance in front of her but she was more upset about her face, "are you saying you can't fix me?" **_what kind of piece of shit angel can't help a human?_**

"I never said that," he said, "your back might have some scaring, your arms will be fine, but your face," he said and looked down at his hands.

"You can't fix my face, great," she sighed

"I can heal it, but there will be a scar, I'm sorry," he said.

Katherine sat there a moment, "Ok, fine, just do it," she said. She left her head fall forward when his hand touched her hair. It was strange, the feeling that began in her face and moved down her back and stomach. Her skin felt like it was crawling with a thousand ants. Then it was over and his hand was gone from her hair. Katherine lifted her head and looked at him, "So, am I beautiful again?" she asked.

Castiel half smiled, "I don't think it's my opinion you care about," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Dean," he said looking past her.

Katherine looked back over her shoulder thankful when the motion didn't hurt. Dean eyes combed down her back then to her face. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

 ** _Please don't look at me like that_** , if there was one thing Katherine hated more than sympathy, it was pity. Katherine looked in the mirror and saw the pink scar that extended down her face from her eye to the corner of her mouth. She slid the shirt back over her shoulders not bothering to button it as she stood slowly and walked to the mirror, "Oh my god," she said softly.

The room was quiet was she examined her appearance in the mirror. Her fingers bushed along the edge. She took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily, "I can pull this off," she said to herself before turning and looking at them, "Makes me look kind of bad ass don't you think," she said.

Dean Sighed with relief when she seemed ok, "Yeah it does,"

"Thank you, Castiel, for everything," she said.

Castiel nodded and was gone.

"Does he know that's kind of creepy?" she asked.

Dean smiled and walked over to her "I've tried tell him." He said and touched her scar softly.

"Stop it, Dean," she said and stepped away from him, "I don't need your fucking pity," she said grabbing her clothes to get dressed.

"Pity?" he said and looked at her, "I don't pity you," he said.

Katherine couldn't stop the sarcastic laugh the bubbled past her lips, "Don't you?" she said. **_How could you not? Look at my fucking face._** Katherine pulled her jeans on buttoning them before grabbing a bra.

"No I don't," he said, "And if you could refrain from being a bitch for 5 seconds you would see that," he said.

Katherine pulled her shirt on and looked at him, **_I know this boy isn't getting an attitude with me,_** "Are you being serious? Because honestly if you are I'm going to punch you," she said.

Dean laughed humorlessly, "You make it so hard for someone to be nice to you, you know that?"

 ** _Not my fault you can't keep up,_** "whatever, Dean" She said with a roll of her eyes and walked to the door.

Dean grabbed her arm stopping her, his eyes locked on hers. There was something in his eyes that made her stomach flip almost making her nauseous as it flopped around "I don't pity you, Katherine," he said. His breath brushed her skin. It was strange hearing him use her full name. **_What happened to Kat?_**

"Tell your face," She said and walked back down stairs.

"Still hungry?" Bobby asked when she made it back to the kitchen.

"Not really," she said feeling sick to her stomach. "I'm just going to go for a walk," she said, "I need some fresh air,"

"Want me to come with you? You shouldn't be outside by yourself,"

"No, Thanks. I'll be fine," She said and a smile, "I just need to be alone,"

"I understand, but take this," he said handed her the knife Sam and Dean gave her to kill the demon in the hotel room.

Katherine smiled, "Thanks, Bobby, for everything," she said grabbed her shoes and coat before heading out, **_It's snowing,_** she looked at the fluffy white flakes that were covering the ground. It had just started so the ground was just dusted with white.

Katherine tucked the blade on the front of her jeans as she walked through the rows of cars in the scrap yard Bobby owned, **_Men._** Katherine heard foot steps behind her. Her heart raced in her chest. When a hand came down on her shoulder she turned hitting them hard pinning him to the ground the knife at his throat, "Whoa!" Sam said holding his hands up.

"Don't sneak up on me," she said standing up tucking the knife back in its place.

"Duly noted," he said standing.

"Did you seriously just get your ass knocked to the ground by a 100 pound girl?" she asked as she continued walking.

"I let you take me down," He said sliding his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Why?" She asked.

Sam shrugged, "I might not remember you, but I know how it feels to be helpless," he said, "If you don't feel like you can handle yourself you will spend your life looking over your shoulder," he said walking with her.

 ** _Great more pity,_** "I use to be hotter," she said.

"I don't doubt that," he said and looked at her scared cheek, "But that doesn't mean you aren't hot still, whatever it may be, that's the face that had my brother working on his 3rd glass of whiskey before I came to find you,"

 ** _So now it's my face's fault Dean has a drinking problem?_** "Sorry, not my fault Crowley decided to go Edward Scissorhands on my face," she said.

"That's not what I mean," he said. "Dean doesn't care about many people, Aside from Ben and Lisa I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you, "he said.

"Ben and who?"

"Lisa, she was an old flame. Dean lived with them for a year when I was in the cage," He said.

"So Ben, he is Dean's kid," she said.

"No, not for sure anyway," he said, "But Dean loves him like he is,"

"So Lisa is a whore," she said.

"Whoa," Sam laughed and glanced over his shoulder, "better not let Dean hear that, he will fuck up the rest of your face,"

Katherine stopped and looked at him, "are you saying my face is fucked up?" She asked.

Sam looked like his head might explode trying to find a way to remove his foot from his mouth, "No, I just meant like,"

Katherine burst out laughing and rolled her eyes, "Seriously, it's fine," she said and smiled lightly, "It's nice being outside, I couldn't tell night from day," She said.

"I bet it was terrible," He said, "If you ever need a friend, I don't mind listening if you need someone to talk to," he said.

Katherine looked at him. **_Did I just get Friend-zoned? Not cool,_** "I don't know if friend's is the word to describe our relationship," she said.

Sam looked ahead of them, "I know, and I've been meaning to talk to you about that," he said.

 ** _Now that can't be good_** , "Ok, What about?"

"We can't have sex anymore," he said, "my brother cares about you," he said and looked at her, "You might not see it because he is an ass to people he cares about, he is kind of backwards" he said.

 ** _Seriously?_** "Why does it matter? It's not like it's anything more than sex, with either of you,"

Sam looked at her face and shook his head, "You are as bad as he is," he said, "two of the most dysfunctional people,"

"Oh baby, you might not remember but dysfunctional I am not," She said, "I function at perfection," She said.

Sam looked at her, "Liar,"

 ** _What?_** "I am not," she said.

"Fine, you're not," he said, "I should get back, but don't stay out here to long," he said.

Katherine was glad when she was left alone again, **_me? Have Feelings for Dean? That's the best joke I've heard in months,_** Katherine started back towards the house taking her time. Her thoughts swimming with everything they talked about.

Then Dean's face from the bedroom came to her, his words echoed in her head _"I don't pity you, Katherine,"_ Katherine felt like all the air was taken from her lungs in a second **_He doesn't pity me, he's falling for me._**


	7. Handling things well, I see

Katherine stood there a moment letting that information sink in. The snow picked up and the cold seemed to chill her to her bones, **_Put one foot in front of the other, Katherine._** She looked at her feet a moment trying to will them to move. She finally was able to pick up her feet again and she headed to the house in the dimming sun set, **_just relax._**

Katherine let the door slam behind her. A stench permeated the house, **_it smells like the inside of an alcoholic's liver in here._**

Dean stood at the table with his back to her "Glad to see you aren't dead," Dean said refilling his glass at the table.

Katherine eyed him, **_seriously?_** "Thanks, ass," she said.

Dean grabbed his cup of the table leaving the bottle giving her an annoyed expression, "I guess I'm going to go find someone else to pity," he said.

Katherine looked at him when he started walking out, "You're a real bastard you know that, right?"

Dean stopped and looked at her, "I'm a bastard?" he said looking irritated.

Katherine arched a brow at his hostility, "Did I stutter or are you just slow?" she asked.

Dean laughed sarcastically, "That right there," he said pointing at her, "that is the fucking attitude that make me want to strangle you sometimes,"

 ** _Mm don't threaten me with a good time_** , "It's not my fault you have your panties in a twist," she said.

Dean emptied his glass setting it on the table hard enough that she was surprised that it didn't break, "it's not mine that are in a twist," he said.

Katherine avoided his gaze, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said and leaned down pulling off her boots, **_he is such a prick._**

"Really? Cause everything was fine until you found out your face is going to be fucked up forever,"

Tears sprang in her eyes, **_ouch,_** "You don't know what you're talking about," she said and took off her coat.

Dean walked back over to the table making a double glass before replacing the cap, "Of course I don't, because Katherine knows everything," he said.

Kathrine kept her back to him and walked over to the sink filling a glass of water. She couldn't stop the tears that slipped down her marred cheek. **_Don't let him see you cry,_** "Whatever, Dean, why don't you just crawl back into the whiskey drenched hole you crawled out of," she said trying to sound bitchy but came across shaky.

"Kat-"

"Just go!" she yelled at him.

It was so quiet she figured her had walked out. She gasped softly trying to stop the sobs that threatened to break through her wall. She turned to leave and Dean still stood there. She sank to the floor with her back to the sink her knees bent nearly to her chest. Katherine covered her face with her hands, **_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_** She tried to stop the tears but they kept coming.

Dean footsteps drew closer till she felt him slide to the floor beside her, "What are we doing?"

 ** _Please just go away it's bad enough you see my face like it is, but I am not weak, don't see me weak._** Katherine turned her face away from him, "I don't know," she said simply.

Dean looked at her trying to hide her face from him, "Kat," his hand slid along her jaw.

Katherine jerked her head to the right more, "Please don't," she said.

"Why?"

Kathrine was silent she didn't know what he wanted her to say. "Dean, I just want to be alone," she said.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" he asked.

Katherine was quiet. No she wasn't sure. She did want to be alone, but that was because she knew crying was a sign of weakness and she would do anything to keep him from seeing her like that.

Dean replaced his hand on her jaw turning her face to his. Katherine didn't resist him this time. He wiped the tears off her left cheek. Kathrine looked at him, **_I must look so puffy_**. "I shouldn't have said that your face is fucked up," he said and kissed a tear that followed the trail of her scar, "Even if it's true," he said

Katherine laughed despite herself and leaned against his shoulder, "You are a real asshole sometimes,"

"Says the biggest bitch I have ever met," he said.

Katherine punched him in the ribs playfully, "It's been a long week I get a pass," she said.

"Has it been a long month? You were a bitch before they grabbed you," he said.

Katherine rolled her eyes **_how does he make me love and hate him at the same time?_** They sat in silence for a few minutes till the dripping sink was about to drive Katherine insane, "you really need to get that fixed," she said standing up quickly seeming a little agitated.

"Yeah," he said standing and looked at her, "you ok?" he asked touching her trembling shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah" She said quickly. "I just, uh, need to do… stuff, you know, somewhere else," she said walking out of the room in a hurry. _Drip, drip, drip._ It echoed in her head.

"Katherine," he said following her, "What's going on? Kinda thought we were having a moment there," he said pulling her to face him.

"We were I just, that sink is really annoying," she said her eyes slightly wide like a deer caught in headlights, "I'm really tired," she said.

"Maybe you should go get some rest," he said slightly worried about her.

 ** _Alone in a room, sounds like a good idea,_** "Yeah maybe I should," she said and all but ran up the stairs pushing the doors closed behind her. Katherine sank to the floor against the floor wrapping her arms around her knees. Her chest felt like it might rip open if she let go.

 _"Hello, Darling," Drip drip drip._

Katherine tried to stop her gasps before someone heard. She sat there as the light faded with the setting sun till she was in darkness unable to move. **_No I'm cracking up. I'm losing my fucking mind._**

She managed to pull herself to the bed knocking her empty glass off the bedside table. When it shattered on the floor she screamed she scrambled across the bed to the other side. **_He is going to find me. I can't fight him._** She sat crumbled on the floor between the bed and the window. She heard the door open and she was overwhelmed by the smell of sulfur. She gasped sliding under the bed, **_Oh my god, he found me._** She wanted to scream but couldn't. She was glad her eyes adjusted enough she could see a little.

"Where are you Darling?" Crowley asked.

She watched the feet walk around the end of the bed checking the side she had been hiding on she grabbed a piece of the broken glass and clung to it. **_Might not be able to kill him with this, but I might slow him down._** She saw a knee drop about to look under the bed. As soon as his hand touched the floor she slammed the glass through the top of his hand making him cry out in pain.

She scrambled from under the bed trying for the door, but strong arms stopped her. Katherine screamed and fought him, "No! Please! Don't take me back I can't go back," she cried kicking and scratching every bit of flesh she could reach.

"Katherine stop!" Sam yelled flipping the light on blinding her a moment.

Katherine gasped seeing the marks on Sam's arm she made. She looked back and Dean was pulling the piece of glass from the top of his hand with a grimace, **_what? No, that was Crowley, he was here._** "But I smelled him, he was here," she said gasping.

"Kat, there is no one here but us I promise," Dean said grabbing some gauze they had for her earlier, wrapping it around his hand.

Sam let her gone once she stopped fighting. She looked at Dean's hand, **_No but I heard him._** "I'm not crazy," she whispered more to herself then them. He hand cradled either side of her head.

"Kat, baby, calm down you are safe," Dean said walking over to her.

"Safe!" she laughed, "I'm not fucking safe. CROWLEY WAS HERE!" she yelled pacing franticly.

Dean looked at Sam, "I got this," he said.

"Dean,"

"Sam it's not like she can take me," he said.

Sam looked at Katherine, "feel better," he said and walked out.

"Kat, what's happening?" he asked touching her face.

Katherine recoiled from him, thankful he didn't try again.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked.

"No I don't want to sit down," she said still pacing, "we need to keep him out," she said **_There has to be a way._**

"What if we put devil's trap over your bed? He can't enter without getting trapped," he said.

"Great so he will be able to get to me just not leave, "she said with a huff.

Dean seemed clueless on how to help her, "what if I stay with you? Then if he gets trapped then I can hold him down so you can kill him," he said.

Katherine stopped pacing, "Really?"

"I'll do anything to make you feel safe," he said.

Katherine felt herself calming down her body feeling almost numb as her adrenalin wore off, "He wasn't really here was he?" she asked.

Dean looked at his hand and then at her, "for you, I'm sure he was, but no. he wasn't here," he said. "Look" he said walking over to her bed and grabbed what looked like a tiny hobo bindle, "this hides you from him,"

Katherine sat down on the bed putting her head in her hands, "I'm losing my mind" she said pushing her hair back.

"No, you went through a trauma not 12 hours ago, It's hard to adjust, I understand," he said.

Katherine felt the bed sink under his weight as he sat beside her, **_great now I'm going crazy._** She didn't know how to deal with it. "The dripping," she said softly she felt like she could hear it. **_Just fucking tell him what happen,_** "It never stopped," she whispered, "when he was..." She struggled to find the right word to use for what he did to her, "when he was… working" she said starting again, "He would hum," she said closing her eyes and covering her ears as if she could block it out, "I would try listen to the water coming from the leaking pipe over my head, but my own screams drowned it out," she said feeling her heart pounding again.

"You don't have to talk about it, Katherine, not if you don't want to think about it," he said.

Katherine looked at him a moment, "I haven't stopped thinking about out, Dean," she said barely a whisper.

Dean put his hand on her back, "I'll listen if that's what you need," he said.

Katherine swallowed hard, "They didn't just torture me," she said, "I lost track of time, I didn't know how long I had been there, but I guess it was the next day after her did this to my face, 4 demons came in. I thought they were taking me to Crowley, but I was so wrong," she said. She couldn't look at him her eyes glues to the floor but she wasn't seeing anything besides the images that swam in her head, "they took turns, I never screamed and it made them angrier. Their fists pounded my head and ribs trying over and over to make me scream. They took bets," she said the last words through her teeth tears fell down her cheeks, "On who could make me scream first that's when Crowley came in and started on my back while they," she stopped unable to continue, "I thought you were never going to come for me, I screamed for you till my throat was raw,"

"Katherine, I am so so sorry," he said tears fell down his cheeks as well, "I should have come for you before getting Sam's soul back," he said

Katherine looked at him, "I can't say I disagree," she said and shook her head, "I still feel them," she said and shook her head closing her eyes a moment before opening them, "every time I close my eyes I can hear their breath in my ear," she said.

Dean touched her hair softly, "You will get through this, you are tough I know it," he said.

"PTSD is a bitch," she said, "I hated it just as much this time as I did last time," she said.

"You have had PTSD before?" he asked.

Katherine nodded, "when I was human is when it started my father took my baby from me I never even got to hold her, and after I became a vampire I found my entire family slaughtered and it just got worse,"

"You had a baby?" he asked shocked.

Katherine nodded **_this is easier_** , she didn't want to talk about Crowley anymore, "Yup, I was 17 and it was a little girl, my father was ashamed of me and after he gave my baby away he exiled me. I never saw my mother again, not till I found them killed," she said.

Dean looked at her, "you made it through it, and you will make it through this," he said, "And this time you have me," he said and kissed her head softly.

"Thank you, Dean, for everything," she said looking at him,

"Anytime," he said with a smile that made her smile.

Katherine felt better she hoped that she might be able to get some sleep. She moved onto the bed sliding under the blanket pulling it back for him.

Dean slid into the bed with her, "just don't stab me again ok?" he said.

Katherine laughed softly and took his hand in her's softly, "I'm sorry about that," she said and kissed his fingertips softly before he wrapped her in his arms warmly.

"Goodnight," he said.

 ** _I don't think I have felt this relaxed in a long time._** Katherine listened to Dean's breathing as it slowed. Katherine touched this cheek softly watching his face. All the stress lines and worry was gone from his face and that when she saw it, **_Oh fuck, I'm fall for this asshole._** She rolled over and he sighed softly sliding his arm around her.


	8. What's gotten into Katherine?

**1 month later.**

Things had been getting better, her hallucinations had seemed to stop even if the voices still lingered every once in a while.

It was still dark when Katherine woke from a nightmare, **_Son of a bitch,_** she sat up on the side of the bed running her fingers though her hair ** _._** Her elbows rested on her knees while her hands cradled her head. "Kat," Katherine jumped at the sound of her own name but the voice instantly was followed by a calming touch.

Dean's hand slid over her shoulder as her moved closer behind her, "Night mare?" he asked softly rubbing her shoulder softly.

 ** _What would I do without him?_** "I'm fine," she said and finally turned, "Promise," she said and kissed his lips softly.

Dean kissed her back. This was normally where he would pull away and shut down. Katherine could sense his restraint, he didn't want to pressure her.

 ** _He is a damn good man,_** Katherine grabbed the back of his neck when he pulled away, "Don't," she said softly and kissed down his throat.

"Kat, stop," he said looked at her, "you don't have to do this," he said.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Shut the fuck up, okay?" she said and smiled.

Dean's eyes met her's a moment before he ran his fingers though her hair pushing her back on the bed kissing her lips deeply. Katherine felt every sensation more intense then she remembered. Her senses all seemed to be on high alert.

Katherine moaned softly when she felt his body press on top of her, "Dean," she moaned softly grabbing the back of his head, "I love you," **_No, you didn't just- Fuck._** They both froze for a few second's. **_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._** "I just meant-"

Dean's mouth pressed to hers, the only effective way to stop her talking, he pulled back and looked at her, "I love you too, Kat," he said.

Katherine looked up at him in the dimly lit room, "Really?" she asked.

Dean's hand caressed her soft cheek running his thumb over her lip, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," he said kissed her lips. Katherine's fingers curled around his on her cheek, kissing him back deeply. She never dreamed she would find something like this.

There was something about him that she could let her wall down, she didn't have to hide herself from him. His hands slid up her sides kissing her lips deeply.

Katherine moaned softly feeling his fingers on her skin, "Dean," she whispered softly. Dean kissed down her neck pushing her shirt up. Katherine pulled her shirt over her head sitting up and kissing his lips deeply.

Dean pulled her onto his lap, she straddled him on her knees, her teeth tugged at his full bottom lip. He sucked air through his teeth slightly. "Fuck, Kat," he said pulling her closer. Katherine smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, "You're kind of perfect," she said and kissed his chest pushing him back on the bed. She pulled down his boxers.

She took his hard shaft into her mouth. She felt dean's strong hands tangle in her hair, "Son of a bitch," he moaned pushing his hips forward into her throat. Katherine gave him a few more deep strokes in her throat. She sat back wiping the corners of her mouth, **_fuck_**.

"Come here," he said laying her back on the foot of the bed.

Katherine moaned feeling his lips trailing up her inner thigh, she moaned grabbing the back of his head. Her hips pushed to meet his mouth as it sucked her clit. "Fuck, Dean," she moaned and pushed her hips up as his mouth covered her, his tongue probing her deeper. "Please," she begged wanting him so bad. **_Just fuck me_**.

As if he could read her mind his mouth worked up her body pushing into her deeply, "Yes," he moaned he thrusted deeper into her faster and deeper her mouth found her hungrily. His hands made her ache for more.

Dean gripped her hips tightly pulling them up thrusting deeper into her. "Fuck," he moaned stroking her clit in small fast circles.

"Oh my God," Katherine gasped in pleasure thrusting her hips with him as she went over the edge, "Dean, Shit!" she kissed him deeply pushing him to his back riding him hard, "Fuck!" he grabbed her sides.

Katherine felt her walls tightening again rocking her hips hard and fast on him. She leaned down close to his face, "I love you, so much," she moaned softly against his lips and kissed him deeply. His hands gripped her hips thrusting into her filling her as he came. Katherine kissed him deeply as his fingers trialed though her hair.

He rolled her on her side pulling the blanked over them. Katherine pulled her hair over one shoulder putting her back to him, "night," she said.

Dean smiled against her shoulder and gave her a soft kiss, "night, Baby," he said pulling her close. Katherine always seemed to feel the safest in his arms. Nothing could harm her there. Before she knew it she was waking up with the blinding sunlight in her face coming through the curtains. She smiled feeling Dean's warm body pressed to her back, "Are you awake?" She asked and she didn't get a response. "Dean," she said and rolled over. His arm wrapped around her rib cage snuggling into her, "Dean," She laughed softly, "wake up," she said. Dean blinked a few times and looked at her, "I don't look like this without my beauty rest," he said.

Katherine smiled and grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, "well I'm hungry," she said.

Dean pulled back the blanket and poked her legs "Yup, they appear to be working," he said.

Katherine smiled and rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll go see if Sam is busy," she said and hopped off the bed, **_three, two-_** Dean grabbed her arm, **_could he be easier?_** "What?"

Dean sat up, "just… give me a minute," he said and got off the bed pulling on his boxers.

Katherine smiled and grabbed his t-shirt pulling it on with her panties, "I thought so," she said.

Dean looked at her, "is that so?" he said and grabbed her waist, "And what if I change my mind," he asked. Katherine smiled playfully, "Oh, you think it's that easy, how cute," she said.

Dean smiled and kissed her lips deeply sliding his arm around the small of her back. Katherine indulged him a moment and kissed him back before pushing him backwards, "Food, now," she said and walked out leaving him behind.

"Morning," she said seeing bobby sitting at his desk, he grumbled in response, "Coffee?" she asked. "In the kitchen, mind grabbing me a cup?" he asked. "Sure," she said, "Irish?" she asked. Bobby smiled, "girl after my own heart," he said.

"You too, Bobby?" Dean said as he came in the room fully dressed.

"Shut up, ya idjit," he muttered. Katherine set his mug on the desk in front of him, "Thanks," he said.

"Kat, I need to talk to you a second," he said.

 ** _What now?_** "What up?" she asked.

"Sam caught me upstairs, he found a case about a hundred miles out, we can handle it and be back in a few days?" he said.

"Ok, when do we leave?" she asked.

"No, I need you to stay here with Bobby," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked in shock, **_if he thinks that I'm staying behind he has another thing coming._**

"You will be fine, Bobby offered when Sam mentioned the case to him, I thought it was a good idea,"

 ** _So now I need a babysitter?_** "No fucking way, Dean. I'm coming with you," she said.

"Look what happened last time we took you somewhere?"

Katherine sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "So what? We won't go to a mall,"

Dean sighed, "you are stubborn as shit," he said. **_Thank you very much,_** "please, Dean," she begged softly. "Kat, please stay here," he said and caressed her cheek, "I can't risk your life again," he said. "3 days, 4 tops.

Katherine pouted which made him smile, "Fine, but you better bring me something, and it better be expensive," she said and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't die, ok,"

"I'll try, take this," he said handing her the demon knife and gave her a quick kiss, "I'll call you tonight," he said and grabbed his go bag and Katherine listened to the sound of his engine fade in the distance.

"So," Bobby said breaking the silence, "ever play monopoly?" he asked.

 ** _Mono-what?_** "Can't say I have," she said.

Within twenty minutes Bobby had the worn out board game laid out in front of her, "So, this is what hell is like," she said glibly. Bobby looked at her, "this is fun, ya idjit," he said handing her colorful slips of paper. He explained the rules and Katherine nodded along pretending she understood but ever turn it was obvious she didn't.

"So are you their uncle or something?" Katherine asked moving her token to the right space.

"No, I adopted them," he said taking the money she owed and giving her the change before grabbing the dice.

"How'd that happen?" she asked.

"Their dad left them with me a lot I sort of raised them. Never had kids of my own," he said. "Your turn," he said.

Katherine took the dice feeling tears burn her eye, **_God Emotional much?_** Katherine moved her token and handed him the dice, "That's sweet, they had you and you had them," she said.

"Yeah," he said slightly uncomfortable seeing her tears welling up.

 ** _What the serious fuck?_** "Sorry," she muttered. Katherine was thankful they continued in silence. She was never emotional, but lately she seemed to be in her feelings a little more than she cared to admit.

She glanced at the clock. Time seemed to slow down, **_being human gets worse by the minute,_** she sighed and moved her token at jail and sat back, "can we just say you won? We have been playing for like 3 hours," she said.

Bobby nodded, "yeah sounds good" he said with a groan and stood up putting the game away.

Katherine walked up the stairs, "I'm going to take a nap," she said.

"Alright,"

Katherine walked into the bathroom and was overwhelmed by the smell of sulfur, "Bobby!" she yelled. Bobby topped the stairs as she stumbled backwards out of the bathroom, "what the hell is going on in here," he said.

"I thought I smelled sulfur, it's fine," she said calmly, "Are you sure?" he asked her touching her shoulder, "Yes, Bobby," she said, "Think I can go for a walk?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted to take a nap?" he said curiously.

"Right, of course," Katherine said and a little disoriented and walked to her room and Bobby followed she glanced at her bed then shrugged, "I'm really not that tired actually," she said.

Bobby glanced at the devil's trap that encircled her bed, "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Just not tired," she said and walked past him. "MmHm," Bobby followed her sending Dean a text, "Kat gone squirrely, head back," he slipped his phone back into his pocket, "Kat?" he said peeking into the office finding it empty.

Bobby went flying into the coffee table, "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby," she said crossing her arms over her eyes her eyes turned black for a moment, "I really expected more of a fight,"

Bobby crawled to the door frame, "Think again bitch," he said and hit the light switch turning on the black light that made a florescent demons trap appear on the floor under her feet.

"You old mother fucker," she punched at the invisible barrier, "I'm going to gut you,"

"I don't think so sweet heart," he said pulling the curtains closed blocking out the remaining light, "you picked a bad meat suit," he said.

"I heard some bozos in a gas station a few miles out talking about a Kat, I thought 'surely the Winchesters aren't that stupid,' but it looks like I was wrong. I knew grabbing her was out of the question, so I thought want the hell," she said placing her hands on her hip, "She is quite the character," she said and smiled, "Oh, that is just mean," she said in mocking pain.

Bobby sighed and grabbed his glass off his desk leaning against it as he finished off the glass, "you think she is mean, you just wait, you black eyed son of a bitch," he said.

The demon paced the boundary till they could hear the rev of the impala's engine. The light behind the curtains had disappeared with the sun. the front door opened, "Bobby!" Dean yelled,

"In here," Bobby said, "did you take the scenic route?" he asked.

"Oh, Bobby, don't pretend you didn't enjoy our time together," The demon cooed blowing a kiss at him.

"What the hell happened to her?" Dean asked.

"Bobby is a really bad baby sitter," she said making an "Oops" face, "Kitty Kat is just clawing away, kind of bitchy isn't she?"

"Get out of her you bitch!" Dean snarled grabbing a shot gun loaded with rock salt, "or I will pump you so full of rock salt you shit margaritas," he said.

The demon laughed crossing her arms, "No you won't Dean," she said.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked pointing it square at her chest.

The demon stepped forward eyes black as ink, she let the gun touch her chest, "Because she is already so damaged," she whispered softly. The demon laughed stepping away, "God, Dean, do you know how to pick them," she said.

"Fine," he said, Bobby handed him the note book and he began reading, "Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus,"

The demon looked at them, "You don't want to do that," She crooned, Dean continued, "Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledict," Dean smiled as she hissed and writhed, "I know know why Crowley really wants from Kitty Kat," Dean froze, "What does he want?" he asked and looked at her. The demon gasped softly, "The magic in her blood, it can be harnessed and used," she said.

Dean and Bobby exchanged glances, "Used? Used for what?" Dean asked.

The laughed, "its old magic, you dim wits. Anything the king wants," she said.

"I'm gonna need you to be a bit more specific," he said.

"She has a bomb inside her, I can feel it," she said, "Crowley wants to drain her blood and take her soul to hell,"

Dean looked at her, "Well you tell him I have her and he will never touch her again," he said and looked at her, "Ut Ecclesiam Tuan Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire," The demon screamed pounding the barrier, "Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!" The black smoke billowed from her mouth and Katherine dropped to the floor, "Kat!" Dean ran over to her.

Katherine sat up, **_Oh thank god!_** She looked at Dean, "Thank you," she said and kissed him softly.

Dean hugged her close, "Looks like it's time to get you tatted up," he said.

"And move, she is going to come back," she said.


End file.
